Kalvaxus
Kalvaxus was the emperor of The Red Waste near the beginning of Spyre and ruled over even The Nightmare King and the lords of the Necronomicon. Back when the monarchy ruled Solace, Kalvaxus raided and ended up conquering Solace and ruling over it for many years. That was until the only remaining monarch gathered all her forces and beat Kalvaxus before disbanding the monarchy and starting the first Council of Chosen. All of Kalvaxus' wealth was (supposedly) destroyed except for his flagship "The Harpy" which Pok Gukgak was investigating into. He discovered that The Harpy wasn't destroyed and in fact was simply disguised as "The Cerulian". After Pok figured this out, he was killed by Kalvaxus. After that battle, (for some reason) Arthur Aguefort was left to choose a punishment for Kalvaxus. He saw fit that Kalvaxus would have to stay by his side as his vice principal for all eternity, which is how he became Goldenhoard. Shortly after that, the elven oracle gave Aguefort a prophecy stating that when: Kalvaxus has his glittering treasure, war befalls the realm, seven maidens once more are chained at the mouth of Kalvaxus' lair and a king and queen are crowned anew that Kalvaxus would break free, the sun would fall from the sky and the world "as we knew it would perish". Aguefort and Goldenhoard (Kalvaxus) worked at the Academy for many years until Goldenhoard began crafting a conspiracy to break free from his binding. He enlisted The Harvestmen (Coach Daybreak, Johnny Spells, Zayn Darkshadow, Dayne Blayde, Penelope Everpetal, Aelwen Abernant, Biz Glitterdew and presumably Alston Hughes) to help him follow the criteria of the prophecy. Alston Hughes began working to regain Kalvaxus' mighty wealth through KVX Bank, Dayne & Penelope began trying to convince students to vote for prom king and queen, Johnny Spells began trying to poison Aguefort, Coach Daybreak began working with Johnny Spells to trap the seven maidens in palimpsests, Aelwen set a curse on "The Harpy/The Cerulian" to kill the elven oracle so that her sister could become the elven oracle and remove Watches & Wards from the library so that Zayn could curse Kristen Applebees to become a hellmouth as an act of preditional controdoxy to incite a war. Kalvaxus' conspiracy began working well enough however a few things went wrong: Ragh Barkrock threw the hellmouth paper away from Kristen and to Doreen and The Bad Kids killed Johnny Spells after following the trail left behind. Over time Kalvaxus and The Harvestmen began becoming more aware of The Bad Kids and began being more careful after Penelope cast detect thoughts and knew what The Bad Kids were up to. The Bad Kids continued following the conspiracy eventually killing Coach Daybreak. This lead to multiple things changing. Biz and Aelwen began being the one to trap and transfer the girls in the palimpsests, everyone had their mind erased so that if they were kidnapped or interrogated they physically couldn't tell anyone anything and Mr. Hughes began tricking Bill Seacaster into being their new palimpsest supplier. This all culminated in Prompocalypse in which every criteria is met and Kalvaxus is let free in the Aguefort gymnasium. The Bad Kids (along with Ragh, Jawbone, Gorthalax the Insatiable and Sklonda Gukgak) still end up beating him and (a newly ressurected) Arthur Aguefort explains that the wording of the prophecy can be manipulated so that: The sun falling can mean Sol the sun god, "his destruction" can mean Kalvaxus being absolutely destroyed, and the world "perishing" can mean the world changing in a big way (Kristen creating a new god). He was brought back to life after his battle with The Bad Kids to be killed for a second time by the Maidens before being sent to hell and then turned into a literal pirate ship by Bill Seacaster and his zombified flaming crew to scour the nine hells and kill the devil himself. Category:Fantasy High Category:NPCs Category:Characters